


the feeling of your skin locked in my head

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is that? Watermelon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the feeling of your skin locked in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the short form challenge at [card_writing](http://card-writing.livejournal.com/).

"What is that?" She asks with faux nonchalance as she pulls away, "Watermelon?"

Cece eyes her warily, says, "Yeah." 

"I like it," Jess nods and doesn't say she liked the feel of Cece's lips moving against her own more than any fruity sensation.


End file.
